1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a side channel compressor having a side channel into which at least one rib projects in the axial direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one known side channel compressor of the above type, the ribs in the side channel are employed to influence the output characteristics of the compressor. Thus, the ribs extend substantially in the circumferential direction of the side channel and occupy only the radially central region of the side channel. In addition, these ribs must project as far as possible toward the rotor of the compressor in order to achieve the desired flow effect.
In side channel compressors there frequently occurs, in addition to the turbulence noise generated by the turbulent components of the flow and the siren noise caused by the interaction between the rotor vanes and the interrupter edges, noise due to cavity resonances of the side channel. While many techniques are known for attenuating the turbulence and siren noises, no simple and effective solution has yet been found for attenuating the noises generated by cavity resonance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a side channel compressor designed so as to attenuate the noise generated in the compressor by cavity resonance in the side channel.